Anime Confessions - Ghosts of Ryo's Past
by yoshi3000
Summary: Recall Video Game Confessions? If video game characters can get a drink, there's a place for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters, but now it's his past. It's come back to "haunt" him in the form of a Time Patroller and a former Master of his. (Confession no.18-19) Twoshot (Minor x-over w/ Pokemon with Bartender!Dawn & May returning) (Xenoverse)
1. Confession 18 - Hakusa

T _he following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _A/N: This will be the Season 2 pre-finale done in two parts all dealing with two ghosts of Ryo's past. Consider this a bit of a set up for what's to come next year. Oh, and if you are wondering who Hakusa is, she's a Saya-jin Time Patroller who appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 who wears a Scouter and will use it to measure the Future Warrior's Power Level and her responses are based on the Warrior's current level._

* * *

 ** _Anime Confessions – Ghosts of Ryo's Past (Part 1)_**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a semi-retired Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Hakusa 

* * *

**Some say you can see the ghost of Christmas. Well I had an experience like this, but they weren't about Christmas. So here I was tending the bar, and in walks in someone I hadn't seen in a long time, Hakusa. She's one the Time Patrollers I knew in my days as one. I silently hope she doesn't see me. I should have been left work early because she sensed me.**

 **"Boss!" She said as I sighed in defeat.**

 **Dawn was serving May who was still traumatized from just two weeks at NERV, so I had to take her on my own.**

 **"Hakusa… it's been a long time. What can I get you?" I said forcing a smile.**

 **"Boss-sama! It's been forever! It's like you dropped off the face of the Earth, but Goku mentioned meeting you someplace." She said excitedly. "And I'll have red wine on the rocks."**

 **I make her drink and ask Goku said where I was. Thankfully, she said he didn't. Apparently, she had been using her vacation time to travel the multiverse.**

 **"I came across your show on dimensional cable at a rest stop for warpers. So, I brought a huge chunk of crystallized Zanthonite to send back to Conton City. You're famous back home!" She said sipping her drink.**

 **Crap. Now she** **knows I'm here. Hakusa asked about my lady to I respond that she's fine. Hakusa tells me that Toki Toki's gone and so forth. I already knew this, but I wonder if my old apartment was destroyed.**

 **"Boss. Are you considering returning to active duty again?" Hakusa asked me innocently. "I know many old patrollers who miss you, and new patrollers who want to meet the legendary Ace patroller. She misses you too."**

 **"I'm not sure, Hakusa. I'm still sorting some things out." I said to her.**

 **Hakusa is one of the few people who damn well know why I went off duty for the long while. Either way, I was still debating it.**

 **"It's ok. Just know we miss you." Hakusa said downing her drink and paying for it. "And merry Christmas, Ryo."**

 **"Same to you, Haku-chan." I said as she leaves the bar.**

 **Dawn looks over to me and asked me why I looked so spooked.**

 **"A ghost from my past." I said blankly. "And I have a rotten feeling there is more to come."**

 **"And you are right on the money." A familiar voice said from the entrance of the bar.**

 **…Well unlike Haku-chan, I'm actually a little happy to see her…**

-To Be Continued-

(A/N: Yes, this is a two-shot. I won't be taking anymore requests at the moment due to this being around the Season 2 finale and I have plans already.)


	2. Confession 19 - Lazuli (Android 18)

_The following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _A/N: Originally, the 18 idea would have been her talking about her past, but that will be put aside in a bit of development for Ryo. Don't worry, when and if I do return to AC, I would do so. Now here's Confession 19, the buildup for the finale._

* * *

 ** _Anime Confessions – Ghosts of Ryo's Past (Part 2)_**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a semi-retired Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Android 18

* * *

 **So here I was after being haunted from the past and here comes another one into the bar. Lazuli or as the uneducated nerd would know her, Android 18. It's sad when her fellow Z-Fighters don't even remember her own name, but I digress. She comes up to the bar, and I am a bit happy to see her again.**

 **She was one of my masters I trained under her back in my Time Patroller days. Personal favorite master, aside from Cell (which is painfully ironic).**

 **"Oi, Lazuli? I assume you saw my show." I said with a chuckle.**

 **"Honestly, you're so predictable. Bartending? You did this all the time back in Toki Toki." She said taking a seat.**

 **"Who's she?" Dawn asked. "Another old friend?"**

 **"More like former master. Before I was a badass, I had to get schooled." I said confidently.**

 **Then May ruined the moment by trying to blow her brains out with a handgun screaming something about the horror. Of course, Lazuli swats the gun out of the former Pokémon Trainer's hands. I ask Dawn to get May home which she does leaving us alone. I make Lazuli a Frozen Coconut Pineapple Margarita to start her off.**

 **"So Lazuli, how's the family?" I ask cleaning a glass.**

 **"Marron's doing well in school and Krillin's now a sergeant in the police force." She said warmly.**

 **"Well that's good to hear. It's nice to hear some good news for once! The only person who's come with season with something good for me was Cherie in which I ended up making Mihawk a cuck." I said with a pained sigh. "But the pay's good, so I digress."**

 **"It's odd. You're practically the only person who knows and calls me by my real name." Lazuli said downing her drink. "And I still can't believe the Supreme Kai of Time didn't know you were a Blackthorn."**

 **"To be fair, she tends to be a bit unaware of warper shit." I remarked sarcastically. "For one, she did cut herself off from warper dealings with the Order of Reality* before I came along to be a Patroller. She wouldn't have expected Shernon to bring me to be a Time Patroller."**

 **We share a good laugh for a moment.**

 **"Never expected you to be a Blackthorn though. If she knew about that, she'd treat you like royalty seeing as how chummy she is with your aunt and uncle." She said to me as I make her a Boozy Strawberry Lemonade Vodka Slushie.**

 **"Doubt it. For one, I'm not of Akira's line. I wish I was. No, I'm a part of the shit line of Kaneda. And considering my bastard of an older brother, Jōshō, was out being a psychopathic more competent version of Frieza. At the time, that was a good thing to keep hidden at the time." I said in a matter of fact tone.**

 **"Back then, but she knows now. After Hakusa brought that ****crystallized Zanthonite, we all came across your show on a marathon. We found out that Bulma and Son Goku already knew where you were. However, it was the episode with Cherie that we discovered your family origins. Supreme Kai of Time couldn't believe that you were related to the psychopath. Goku even compared ****Jōshō** **to his big brother Raditz. But she is still proud of you for what you've done and so am I." Lazuli said giving me the heartwarming moment I needed.**

 **"Thanks Laz…it means a lot coming from you." I said tearing up.**

 **"And how's the girlfriend of yours. I still can't believe you chose her considering all the women you "spend quality time" with." Lazuli teased getting a blush on my face. "And you're still doing that with that Cherie woman."**

 **I sighed and I asked if she really needed to bring that up. She tells that Talk Time with CherieRoseLoveless is the second most watched show in Conton City among the adult Time Patroller. Even Chronoa is watching it! She pays for her icy drinks and prepares to leave, but not before telling me one last thing. **

**"Oh and I talked with Chi-Chi recently. Apparently, you pack a lot of heat." She teased walking out the door.**

 **My jaw hit the table. Damn it, Chi-Chi! And the worst part, I fear Bulma knows about it.**

 ** _You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: And there's your setup before the finale. Who's the final guest for Season 2? Guess who it is in the reviews below! And the poll is completed with the vote tallied.

 _Any fans of Anime Confessions would like to see a series about his life as a Time Patroller? Of course, the story would be a big prequel to Anime Confessions. It would also reveal the mysterious girlfriend he has._

 _Yes, that would be interesting! T-T' However, finish Season 2 of Anime Confessions._

 _3 votes - 60%_

 _I'm neutral to that._

 _1 vote - 20%_

 _Nah, I'm more into the confessions then Ryo._

 _1 vote - 20%_

 _Yes, that would be interesting! I'd be ok with Anime Confessions being put on the backburner for this._

So, I am happy to announce that after the Season 2 finale, there will be a prequel! Thanks to all who voted. Now the name for the prequel is being debated, but the story is planned out mostly. Next year, my readers, next year. Final Edit-10/13/17)


End file.
